Dragon Senshi G
by Team Slayer
Summary: Alternate Universe. There's a 200 year old war brewing. The Renedages can't stop it alone. They need Goku, Ami, and Piccolo help.
1. Prolouge

  
  
_Team Slayer fanfics presents..._

  
On the Lunar calendar, it happened 38 years ago; the end of the Saiyan/Lunar War. A battle that lasted for over 200 hundred years. Countless millions died on both sides, neither seemed to be winning. That is, until the saiya-jin war hero, Bardock and his team of Saiyan elites invaded the Moon Kingdom. There, the very thing that symbolized the Lunars strength, the moon, ended up being their undoing as it transformed the Saiya-jins into their oozaru forms. It should of been the end for the people of the moon. But just as the Saiyans hit their finest hour they were forced to stop and pull back. The Saiya-jin home world, Vegeta, was under attack by the Cold empire. Though the Saiyans fought back, they were too weakend from the years of fighting the Lunars and were easily beaten and enslaved by King Cold and his sons Freezer and Coola. 

In the 38 years since the war ended both the Saiya-jins and Lunars have changed. The Saiya-jin, do to their many years of slavery, have grown stronger. The Lunars have gotten weaker since the war and have lived relatively peaceful lives. The last thing the people of the moon want is another war with the Saiyans, however the Saiya-jin want nothing more than to finish their fight with the Kingdom of the Moon. But while under Colds' rule, the Saiyans chances of finishing the war aren't to high. 

The war fought by the Saiyans and the Lunars was the bloodiest the universe has ever known. . . and to ensure that the Saiyans never start another bloodbath, a few members of their rare reptilian brother race, the Saiya-gin, have dedicated their lives to preventing another war from ever happening again. They are called the Renegades. . .

  
Notes From The Author: In case you didn't catch it, this is an alternate universe fic. Expect some things to change. Some people are going to be stronger or weaker then they were before. Also, here are some things to, and not to expect: First, don't expect an pairings between Z characters and SM characters. Many of you will be wanting Trunks paired with her, and Vegeta that girl. Well I got sour news for ya, it ain't happening. Second, while there are Dragon Balls, they don't play any real part in the story. Not yet anyway ;-). 


	2. Trouble on the red planet

Trouble on the Red Planet

  
A crimson world at the end of the western universe; a violent planet where murder, destruction, and death are everyday occurrences. Not surprisingly, a place this savage could only be home to the most feared race in the galaxy. . . the Saiya-jin. Known for their explosive tempers and ability to transform at the light of the full moon, the Saiya-jin where recently 'employed' by Freezer into the 'business' of his planetary trade. Being naturally born fighters easily able of clearing a planet of all life within a few days, the Saiya-jin seemed to have a gift for the work. Ask any Saiyan how he feels about working for Freezer and he'll say that it's not the work that bothers him, it's the slavery. After all, they were brought down during their finest hour in the war against the moon by Freezer. And no Saiyan was more angered by this than the King of Vegeta-sei, Vegeta. Even now Vegeta plans his revenge on the Freezer and the Lunars. But the tyrannical king never thought that they would strike first...

  
"WHAT!?!?!?!?!"

As expected, Vegeta didn't take the news well.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! THOSE WEAKLINGS THINK THEY CAN JUST THREATEN US AND GET AWAY WITH IT?!?!?!" Vegeta ranted.

"Well, you saw the holo-message," Taurus replied coolly. Taurus was second in command and, next to Vegeta, the strongest Saiya-jin alive. He continued calmly, "It seems like our Lunar friends have grown a bit of a spine." he cackled.

"I don't see what the big deal is." Nappa, head of the Saiya-jin army replied, "I say we just blow that planet up and everything else in that system into space dust!"

"But what about Freezer?" Radditz, one of the most respected elite Saiya-jin warriors inquired. (Radditz was also the son of the legendary Saiyan war hero, Bardock, which added to his fame.)

"Yeah, what about him?" Nappa retorted.

"I hear he's got his own plans for Earth."

"So what?! This is personal! Screw what Freezer says!"

'Oh there's an idea.' Taurus thought silently. He turned to Vegeta, hoping that he wasn't thinking about doing anything stupid, like blowing up the Earth.

"Vegeta," he started, "the Lunars are weaklings, but not stupid. This isn't right. . . something's wrong."

Vegeta didn't hear a thing Taurus said. He only had one thing on his mind. 'How did they find out about my son?' was all Vegeta could think about. 'Not even Freezer knows about Trunks. If the Lunars found out...there's only one way to be sure.' Vegeta rose and then looked at Nappa. "Nappa!"

"Er, yes Vegeta?" he nervously replied.

"Send a messenger out. I want the Renegades brought here now!"

"Yes Vegeta!"

"Renegades?" Taurus said to himself. 'What in the world is he planning?'

...elsewhere in the universe, at the same time...

***  


It was the jewel of the northern universe. . . named one of the galaxies ten most beautiful places by 'Universal Digest Magazine.' Earth was definately a beauty to behold. However, up til' around 30 Lunar years ago, the people of Earth weren't too different from Saiya-jins in the fact that they held a grudge against the moon and its inhabits. Unlike the Saiyans, the Earthlings were willing to let bygones be bygones and bury the hatchet. In fact, the current king of earth; Endymion and the queen of the moon; Serenity, have long since married and had a daughter, Usagi. Serenity and her bodyguards, the Sailor Senshi can now be found at Crystal Tokyo, Earth.

They've tried to forget about the past war with the Saiyans that claimed so many lives. But no matter how fast you run from it, the past always catches up with you.

"I don't understand it," Endymion said with concern in his voice, "I thought your war with the Saiya-jin was over."

"It didn't really end." Serenity replied sharing the same concern over the Saiyans newest aggressions, "They were forced out of the war by Freezer."

"I'm surprised they waited so long." Makoto, thunder senshi of Jupiter spoke. 

"Dirty Saiya-jins! All muscle and no brains!" the fire senshi, Rei, added.

"The real question here is why they waited 38 years to strike." The senshi's leader, Minako stated. 

"I agree with Mina. This move doesn't make sense," the respected 'brain' of the senshi, Ami said, "Freezer wouldn't let them do something that drastic."

"But how do we know that?" Endymion replied, "For all we know, Freezer told them to threaten us."

"Freezer wouldn't risk it." Minako said, confident that the stories about the strength of Freezer and his family were over exaggerated.

"Yeah Endymion, don't tell me that you believe the stories about him." Makoto said, backing up her leader on the matter, "Only Saturn has the power to destroy a planet, and then some."

"Freezer is not the topic of importance here," Serenity stated, drawing everyone's attention back to the matter at hand, "It's the Saiyans."

"We don't know enough about the Saiya-jins to make any kind of accurate decision on the matter." Ami replied.

"But we just can't sit here and do nothing." Rei quickly added, "You saw the message, it won't be long before they attack."

Serenity was stuck between a rock and a hard place. The last thing she wanted was a war with the Saiya-jins. But on the other hand, she knew the Saiyans wanted nothing more. And she damn-well wasn't going to let them hurt her Chibi-Usa. She was left with one opinion, "Minako."

"Yes, your Highness."

"I want you to send a messenger out to find the Renegades. I'd like them brought here as soon as possible."

"Th-the Renegades? Are you sure we can trust them?"

Serenity just smiled, "I'm quite sure they can be trusted. They're not as violent has their Saiya-jin cousins."  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Renegades

Renegades

_...two days later_

  
"Would you look at this shit-hole universe, it gets worse everyday. Universal pollution, galactic over population, tyrants out to rule the galaxy, corruption, slavery . . . Man! What was grandpa thinking when he said 'make a difference?' It's impossible in a place like this. What do you guys think?"

**"BURRRPPP"**  
  


"That's beautiful . . . Really. Thank you."

Saiya-gins . . . the rare reptilian brother race of the Saiya-jin. Yet despite being cold blooded and everything that is implied with that, they were almost identical to the Saiya-jins, save the fact that their tails had scales instead of fur. They also don't get quite as strong as their 'cousins', as they call them. Saiya-gin also don't dress in the body armor made famous by the Saiya-jins. They tend to dress more casually; simple pants, long sleeve shirts, an trench coats for good measure. They also have scouters that have been modified to look like sunglasses. Still despite their more trendy up to date preferences, the Saiya-gin were actually under threat of extinction with less than thirty left in the galaxy. The four strongest and most well known of the reptilian Saiyans call themselves the Renegades: Saurin, Ren, Nexis, and Virgo. 

"Really Nexis, couldn't you have held that in or something?" the Renegades leader, Slayer (also called Saurin), remarked crossly to his friend. The Slayer, dressed a white Saiya-gin uniform, was the strongest of the Renegades. Though he was no match for a powerful Saiyan like Vegeta, that didn't make him a push over.

"Sorry," Nexis, apologized. Despite only being the third strongest of the Renegades, he was still a very imposing figure. Dressed in blue and easily characterized by the nasty scar across his left eye, Nexis was the strong silent-type to be reckoned with.

"Don't let Saurin get ya' down, Nexis," a sly voice comforted, "he doesn't know true art when he hears it." The voice belonged to the Renegade, clad in red called Saiya-gin, Virgo. The weakest and smallest of the four, he did more than make up for his weaknesses with his attitude.

"Well," another voice echoed, "who knows what your grandpa meant? Auron was a pretty strange guy." the voice, that belonged to Ren finished. Ren donned a black uniform, he was also the second strongest Renegades. He and Saurin went way back into the past . . .

"Yeah, good-old grandpa Auron." Saurin replied, remembering his now deceased grandfather who had raised him since his parents died at the hands of Coola. "Wonder how he's doin' up there...or down there! Hahaha." he broke off into more laughter.

The other Renegades just gave him a look and sweet-dropped. 'Wasn't even funny.' Nexis thought. Their reminiscing was cut short when their scouters began to register a nice sized power nearby. . . 

The bar in which the Renegades had been drinking suddenly fell quite silent as a Saiya-jin entered the establishment. The Saiya-jin looked around, pleased at the fear he'd sparked into the place. That is til he saw the Saiya gins. He smiled and yelled out asingle question . . .

"You Renegades?!"

"Who's asking?" Virgo replied. The Saiya-jin smiled and approached them. Many of the bar bums and drinkers fled fearing that a fight would start. The Saiya-gins, however, didn't budge. In seconds the Saiyan was at their table. The Saiya-jin then started, "I'm Sem and I bring a message from King Vegeta."

"Oh, is that all." Ren answered, "I thought we'd taken your table or some shit like that."

"What's Vegeta want, cousin?" Saurin asked.

"He wishes to speak with you. You're to come with me to Vegeta-sei at once."

"Did he say why?" Nexis inquired.

"No, he didn't say exactly but he did say . . . ," before Sem could finish, he was cut off by the Renegades hysterical laughter. 

"Are you fucking nuts!?!? Last time I paid Vegeta-sei a visit, I walked away with this scare!" Saurin yelled pointing at the long scare running down his cheek and going to his neck, "with no thanks to that King of yours!"

"How stupid does he think we are?" Virgo added though his laughter.

Sem keep a straight face, though he was finding it hard to believe these were the famous Renegades. "Would you let me finish?! He did say something about the Lunars."

The laughter stopped right there. All the Saiya-gins put on a straight face. "Say what?" 

Sem smiled, happy to have their attention again. "That's better. But I'm just the messenger. Come to Vegeta-sei if you want the full story."

It took Saurin all of three seconds to decide what to do. "Ren."

"Yeah?"  
  
"With our ships speed, in comparison to his space pod, how long will it take us to get to Vegeta-sei?"

"Four days."

"Whelp, there's your answer. Tell Vegeta we'll be there in four days."

"All right."  
  


*the launch pad*  


  
"Is everything loaded?" Saurin yelled, as he made the final checks to the engine.

"Looks like it." Nexis replied.

"Good, seems like we're ready to go." 

It was at that exact moment that...

"Excuse me, are you the Renegades?" a voice inquired.

"Errrrrr, now what?!?!" Saurin growled, not wanting to be delayed anymore than necessary. He stared down at the little man from his spot next to the engine. He knew immediately by the man's attire where he came from. "A Lunar? Out here?"

"Yes. I'm a messenger from the Silver Alliance. Queen Serenity has requested to speak with you on urgent matters regarding the.."

"Yeah yeah yeah, Saiya-jins right?" Ren cut in.

"Er-yes. How do you know?"

"Well, when you're in this line of work, it pays to be ahead." Virgo answered, wearing a sly grin and giving a bit of a cackle.

"Well, in that case, I assume you're heading to Earth now?"

"Er-ah...yeah! We just got something to do first." the Slayer said, not wanting the messenger to get the wrong idea about their trip to Vegeta-sei. "Hey Ren, how long will it take us to get to Earth from ahh, where our 'friend' is?"

"I'd say about ten days."

"That long?"

"Well I'm sorry. What do ya want me to do? Build you a new ship?"

"...well yeah. You're a genius aren't ya?" Saurin replied.

Ren thought for a few seconds, then smiled. "Oh yeah. I forgot. Hahahahah." he trailed into more laughter. Everyone sweet dropped. 'Are these kids really the Renegades?' the messenger thought.

"Look," Saurin started in a more serious tone' "Tell Serenity she's at the top of are things to do list. But we got to take care of something else first. It shouldn't take long (I hope not). We'll be there when we can."

The messenger, happy to finally see them serious smiled, "Very well. I shall tell her. Thank you and have a safe journey." he finished, walking off.

"Yeah safe trip to you, too," Virgo yelled, "ya' little puss. . . " he added more quietly. " 'Safe journey,' where do Lunars come up with this shit. . .?"

"Hey shut-up!" Ren yelled, "Saurin, this is big! First the Saiya-jins - now the Earthlings. . .!!!"

"I know." the Slayer replied.

"We've got to get to Vegeta-sei! And in a hurry!"

"I know..."

"Just think of what will happen if the Saiya-jins try something!"

"I know..."

"We've got to go!"

"I KNOW!!! God-damn-it, I know!" Saurin said, "Let's just go."

"And hope a war isn't brewing . . ." Virgo added.

"Yes! Hope like you ain't never hoped before!" And with that, the Renegades were finally off for Vegeta-sei. 

  
  
_Next time, I know that you, the reader, just can't wait to find out what's got Vegeta in such a ruckus? Well in the chapter, you'Il finally find out what! All that and more, in the next chapter of Dragon Senshi G!_  
  



	4. Vegeta's Plan! Bring the Senshi Back Ali...

Vegeta's Plan! Bring The Senshi Back Alive!!

  
Vegeta wasn't exactly the type of person who liked waiting. Yet, if there was one thing he could do, it was just that, wait. After all, he'd been waiting to destroy the Moon Kingdom since he was eight. And he'd been waiting equally long to get back at Freezer for enslaving him and his fellow saiya-jins. He could wait a while longer for the Renegades to arrive. 

He past the time thinking of the sweet revenge he had planned for Freezer. Again, it would involve more waiting on his part. Waiting for the day that he would become a Super Saiya-jin. After all, it was his birth right. Only he held the noble blood necessary to achieve such legendary status. Well, there was his son, Trunks, but that didn't count. But oh, to see the look upon Freezer's face when, on that glorious moment, he realizes that he played a hand in creating what would bring about his downfall. For it was Freezer that gave the toughest jobs that even Zarbon and Dodoria wouldn't touch to Vegeta, causing his power to rise to unimaginable height.   
It would only be a matter of time until Vegeta was a Super Saiya-jin. The Princely Saiyan just knew it. But for now he simply spent his free time savoring the look of terror on Freezer's face as if it would be his finest meal. It would truely be a 'kodak moment' that he would have to capture on film.  
Then there were the Lunars. They would need to be taught lesson as well. Vegeta smiled at the thought. So many pains to show Serenity and her body guards, so few Senshi to use them on. He could teach them the pain of having a internal organ removed, or how much it hurts to slammed through fifty feet granite while enduring the explosion of a large ki blast. Ultimately though, Vegeta figured he'd just let Taurus and his men have their way with the girls. Then, they'd be forced to live the rest of their days with the shame of giving birth to saiya-jins. Yes, enteral shame was a the best punishment for such insolence. To think they could just threaten him and the rest of his race, not to mention his son did they? They would learn pain.

'Yes, how did they find out about Trunks?' Vegeta thought. For the better part of two years he'd kept Trunks a secret to all but a few saiya-jin. If the Lunars discovered his son, it would only be a matter of time before Freezer discovered him. Then Freezer would take Trunks, and use the boy as he'd used Vegeta in his younger years. Trunks was the last hope for the saiya-jin if Vegeta couldn't become a Super Saiya-jin . . . and soon. 

"Vegeta-Sama," a voice called out, bringing Vegeta out of his train of thought. "The Renegades sir, they're here."

"Finally, I was getting tired of waiting." 

***  


  
Saurin didn't mind space travel. Hell he was born in space, it was his home. But he didn't enjoy the landing part one little bit. The old X class frontier ship was older than his grandfather Auron, and didn't make the good landings under the any circumstances. So landing on a space port designed for saiya-jin space pods was no small feat. Nappa and Radditz were at the port waiting for the Renegades, and had seen the landings with their own eyes and knew what would happen. 

The large ship came down; shaking, shrieking, and wobbling all the way. Once it finally did stop, the main hatch slowly opened- spewing a misty cooling fog. Seconds later, a figure wearing white bolted out of the ship screaming at the top of his lunges, "I LOVE YOU GROUND! I LOVE YOU GROUND!" over and over again. Nappa and Radditz found it quite humorous seeing 'The Great Slayer' nearly lose his lunch from nothing more than a bumpy space landing. 

"Having fun, sport?" Nappa chidded between snickers. "You know kid, you really need to grow up a little and get over your weak little fear."

"Huh?" Slayer responded, not yet quite sure yet as to who was speaking. Once he saw that it was simply Nappa, he passed off the insult as nothing more than the noisy brute's best attack. "Oh, hey cousin. What's this we hear about Vegeta and Lunars?"

"That's not a good combination." Ren added, stepping out of the ship.

"Maybe not for you," Radditz replied, "but we got a score to settle with those little moon freaks. Just follow us, Vegeta will explain everything."

After an uneventful walk through the halls, the Renegades came to the throne room, where Vegeta was seen giving the 'death calls' (term given to planets due to be cleared for purchase) as they were known to Saiya-jin squad leaders. When Vegeta saw that the Saiya-gin had arrived, he gave them a shrewd smirk.

"Glad to see you finally made it. I was being to wonder if that piece of junk space ship of yours had blown up on you." He then noticed that someone was missing. "Where is that old man, Auron?"

Saurin just lowered his head, "Grandpa died a long time ago." he then narrowed his eyes, and spoke, "What's the deal with you and the Earthlings?"

"Just like Auron, right to the point." Vegeta responded. "Come with me, I have something to show you all." Vegeta, his staff, and the Renegades proceeded to what the Saiya-jins called the war room. Which, was basically, a large round room with a holo-projector in the center. 

"This certainly is a large round room." Ren commented. 

"Well, you make us a better one then, smart guy." a voice, which belonged Taurus, replied as he entered the room and seated himself. It was then the meeting started. Vegeta rose and spoke.

"We received this little 'threat' six days ago." Vegeta started, activating the projector. A 3-D image of Queen Serenity then appeared over the monitor.

"Someone's wet dream come true." Virgo said, eyeing the image. Everyone but Vegeta, Slayer, and Taurus found the comment funny. The holo-message continued:

"_Attention saiya-jin filth. We, the people of the Silver Alliance, have decided that your kind has been allowed to live for far too long. Your systematic destruction of life will no longer be tolerated. We offer you a choice, either end your killing ways, or be destroyed one-by-one." _The image then gave a bone chilling smile, "_Starting with your son, Trunks."_

"WHAT!!! SON! YOU HAVE A SON!" Virgo yelled, nearly choking from the shock. "SHUT UP!" was the reply everyone gave him.

_"The choice is yours Vegeta, you have a month to comply." _with that, the message ended. Radditz was the first speak:

"Err, every time I see that message makes my blood boil."

"You Saiya-jin get upset easy." Nexis stated simply.

"Why such a long wait?" Ren asked, curious as to the month long ultimatum.__

"You have a son?!?!?" Virgo repeated.

"Here's my question," Slayer started, "why'd you bring us here? Why not just attack them now? Save you the trouble of us stopping you."

Taurus smiled, "Finally, an intelligent question." 

Vegeta stared at Saurin with an odd seriousness, "I want you with us." 

"What?!?!?!" the Renegades said in unison.

"It's tainted." Vegeta began, "Your blood. It may be cold and reptilian, but it is still saiyan blood. We're practically family, the Saiya-jins and Saiya gins. Being family, we need to fight together to beat our common enemies, Freezer, Coola, Cold, the Lunars..."

"Wait a minute Vegeta," Saurin said, cutting Vegeta off, "since when do we go from being weaklings, to family, to being so strong you want us to fight Freezer with you? And when did the Lunars become my enemy?"

"Well, you're the one who calls us cousin, lizard! And the Lunars killed just as many of your kind as they did mine! I felt a little revenge was in order, so I cooked up this nice little plan that will benefit both of us." the saiyan king ended with a sinister grin.

"Hah! This I gotta hear!" Ren laughed propping up his feet. 

"It's simple, as long as the Lunars die by saiyan hands, I'll be happy."

"I see where this is going." Nexis said.

Vegeta snickered, "That's right, friend. I want you Renegades to attack the Earth. Don't let anyone or anything live! Just bring me Serenity, and her body guards alive. I'd like to make her pay personally."

"You gotta be kidding?" Slayer responded. Virgo just erupted into fits of laughter.

"HAHAHAHA! I get it! You want us to do your dirty work for you so Freezer gets pissed at us instead of you! You sly dog! HAHAHAHA! And here I was starting to believe that shit about 'family' and 'common enemies'."

"Not a bad plan, actually." Taurus commented scratching his chin.

"Except there's no fucking way we'll do it!" Ren yelled.

"Vegeta," the Slayer started, "the Earthlings, Lunars..ahh, whatever! They're weaklings, not stupid. Trust me, I've known Serenity since she was a baby! She wouldn't do anything this rash."

"That's funny," Nappa said, "Taurus told Vegeta the same thing."

"That's 'cause Taurus is smarter then you." Virgo snapped.

"What's that, lizard!?!?!"

"And stronger..."

"Why you little!!!"

"...and doesn't smell as bad as you do."

** "That's it lizard boy! You're dead!"  
**  
"Bring it on, you brain dead monkey!"

"QUIET! BOTH OF YOU!" Vegeta yelled, silencing both saiyans.

"Let's talk about this son of yours." Ren said, trying to change the subject to something less volatile.

"Yeah Vegeta, I didn't know you had a heir." Slayer commented.

"That's because we've keep him hidden from Freezer, and everyone else, for the better part of two years now." Taurus replied.

"Why's that?" Nexis asked.

"Hmph. Come with me, I'll show you."

Vegeta lead the group down the halls and corridors to one of the palaces many towers. "He's in here." He opened the door, revealing what looked like an average nursery, with an attractive Saiya-jin nurse maid. She seemed shocked to see so many visitors. 

"Ve-Vegeta-Sama," she stuttered, "Prince Trunks is resting now, so please, don't disturb him."  
  
"Helllllooooo sweetness." Ren said giving a sly, lover boy smile. The smile faded as soon as his scouter, an every other scouter in the room started going off. [Insert typical DBZ gawking stare thing here;-).]

"Fighting power 8,000!!! Unbelievable!" Nexis manage to say through his shock, "That kind of power is unheard of for a child!"

"No wonder you're pissed." Saurin said. "8,000 in his sleep, image what it's like when he throws a tantrum."

"I'd rather not." Virgo replied.

"With a power like that, this kid could take on Freezer some day." Ren added.

"Exactly." Vegeta said. "He can also hide his true power from your scouters. 8,000 is an inaccurate reading. So what will it be Renegade? Will you help?"

Saurin thought about it. So far, Vegeta had a right to be pissed off. It looked like the Earthlings had crossed the line...wait a minute! The messenger at the space port, said Serenity wanted to talk with them. He couldn't make any decisions until he'd talked with the Earthlings. 

"Vegeta," he started, "you know I just can't say yes like that. Let me talk to Serenity."

"Out of the question!" the Saiya-jin king snapped, "The longer I wait for you to play detective, the more time Freezer has to find out about Trunks!"

"I'm not asking for long Vegeta! Just give me two weeks! Two weeks to talk with Serenity, and get to the bottom of this."

Vegeta thought it over. He was hesitant. "Well I err, I mean....what will you do if she is planning something?"

"Then I'll buy you nine mantles for your new trophies."

"Two weeks, starting right now, this second."

The Slayer smiled, "Thank you Vegeta. But I do have one more thing to ask of you."

"What is it now?!?! I gave you your two weeks, what else do you want?!?!"

"I'd like access to your data files. I'd like to check something."

Vegeta was quite surprised by the request. "What for?"

"I'm wanting to make sure my files on Bardock are the same as yours, that's all."

All the Saiya-jins where very shocked by the request. 

"Bardock?" Taurus questioned, "Why him?"

Radditz just smiled, he knew just what the Renegades where looking for. "Don't tell me you actually believe those stories about my old man leaving his second son on Earth. They're just that, stories."

"Oh, come on Radditz," Ren started, "don't tell me the idea of having a long lost brother doesn't intrigue you?"

"If I do have a brother on Earth, I'd only want to kick his tail for not destroying the place by now!"

"Do whatever you want," Vegeta said, heading back to the throne room, "it's your time that you're wasting."

"Right. Virgo, Nexis, head back to the ship. Get it prepped for launch. Ren, you're coming with me." 

As the two Saiya-gins headed for the computer room, the same thought crossed both their minds; The legend of Kakarotto. But the legend really begins with Bardock, hero of the Saiyan/Lunar war.

He started his life as a low class Saiya-jin fighter, or at least that's what his strength test showed. Bardock was one of only four Saiya-jin now known to have the ability to rise and decrease his fighting strength at will. Only Vegeta, Taurus, and more recently, prince Trunks, are known to share the ability. It's also rumored that Bardock could 'sense' a fighters fighting strength without the use of a scouter, though there is no evidence to prove this. With the ability to increase his ki and rumored to be able to sense ki, it wasn't long before Bardock went up to the ranks to middle, high, then elite class. He and his team of elites were destined for greatness.

Though it's not known who Radditz's mother was, there are those who think it was Seripa, a member of his team. And while there's no denying that they where fond of each other, there's no proof that she is the mother of Radditz. But she is the supposed mother of Kakarotto (if there is a Kakarotto). Seripa was killed in action. That's what the report on the attack on the moon says anyway. Yet there are two reasons for the stories of 'the missing son of Bardock' carry on; medical reports, and Toma, Bardock's best friend.

"Before Saiya-jins are cleared to leave the planet on missions of any kind," Ren started, as if he'd read the very text you have just read, "they must take a medical examination first. Before the doctor for Bardocks team died in the fight against Freezer, he claimed that Seripa was pregnant."

"Yeah," Saurin responded, "finding those documents would help. Now lets see here..." Saurin and Ren began going through the computer files, hoping to find the last document the doctor left before he, ah, left. Much to their amazement they found Seripa's last medical files had been deleted. 

"That's weird." Ren commented. "Why in the hell are her files erased?"

"Well, that only leaves us with Toma's story." Slayer replied.

Toma was Bardocks right hand man, and good friend. He was the sole survivor (just barely) of Bardocks team after they fought Freezer. On his deathbed, he told an interesting story...

"He said Seripa didn't die on the moon like Bardock said." Saurin began with an eery knowledge of the text above. "He said that Bardock knew they couldn't beat Freezer, and didn't want Seripa or his unborn son, Kakarotto, to live under Cold's rule. So he removed her tail and sent her to Earth. He died after telling the story."

"It's a saiyan bedtime story now." Ren added.

"You don't believe that Kakarotto exists do you, Ren?" Saurin asked.

"It just doesn't make sense. If there was a Saiya-jin on Earth, he would have shown himself by now."

"Yeah, but no Saiya-jin ever bothered to check out the story either. And since he would be on Earth anyway, why not check?"

Before Ren could responded, Virgo's voice chimed over the communicator on his scouter. Saurin also picked up the message:

//Saurin? Ren? You copy?//

"Yeah, I copy. Is the ship ready?"

//Yeah, well there's a problem with the ship.//  
  
"What is it?"

//It's not here.//  
  
"WHAT!!!!"

//Just what I said, it's gone.//  
  
"Damnit! You and Nexis meet up with us back at the throne room."

//Right. We're on our way.// 

  
_...minutes later.  
_

Vegeta had barely been in the throne room for two mintues when his 'sixth sense' kicked in. He felt a fairly desent size ki build up right outside the door. It felt familiar like he'd sensed it mere moments ago. 'It couldn't be. . .'

***BOOM*  
**  
  
The doors were blown open. All the Saiya-jin went nuts in the choas, not really knowing what had happened...everyone but Vegeta, who seemed pretty calm, if not curious as to why the Renegade's had blown down his door. 

"What's the meaning of this Saurin? And it had better be good."

The Slayer was in a state of much unhappiness at this point. He just _knew_ that Vegeta had something to do with his missing space ship. "Oh, now that's funny! Where's my ship, you saiyan rat!?!"

Vegeta was completely unfazed by the Saiya-gin's insult. In fact, he thought it was funny that Saurin thought that he, of alllllllllll people, would take his ship. "Get real, Slayer. What would I want with that piece of junk?"

"Don't play dumb with me! Where is it?!?!"

Now, Vegeta was upset. But strangely, it was Taurus who saved the day;

"Calm down Renegade. Your ship, if that's what you call it, is fine. I saw Bulma taking to her workshop about an hour ago. You should look there."

Vegeta muttered something along the lines of 'stupid woman' under his breath.

"Bulma? Never heard of her. Who is she?" Ren asked.

"Our chief science officer. She's in hanger thirteen. Word of advice, don't hurt her, heheheheh."

"Riiiiiiight."

A quick flight, and another blown down door later found the repitilian fighters at Hanger 13. The sight that awaited them was both shocking and amazing. From what they could tell, this Bulma stripped their ship down to its frame, then, put on a new one, added a new engine, and God knows what else in an hour! Too bad they didn't ask for it, other wise they might of been happy.

"Hey! Anyone in here named Bulma?!?! Show yourself!!!"

Much to their surprise, the voice barked back rather violently, "Yeah, just hold your horse! I'll be right there!!!" With that, a short little blue haired Saiyan hoped out of the ship, and shot them all a dirty look. But the look faded away to a much more pleasant look. "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were Vegeta. So, what can I do'ya for?"

Any of the violent tensions Saurin had had all faded away by now, "That's our ship. What did you do to our ship?"

"You called that place of junk a ship? I'm amazed it could fly!"

Violent tensions, rising....

"Well, it did. That ship is older then my grandpa! Now tell me what you did to it?" 

"Calm down, Saurin," Ren cut in, "take a look at this engine. It's a Crel 3! It's far better then the old one, an-ohhh, what's this thingy?" Ren went on admiring Bulma's handy work. "What else did ya upgrade?"

"Hey, Ren! Your not helping." 

"Say, you guys are the Renegades aren't you? That explains the old hardware." Bulma stated. "Well, for starters I added a new frame to handle the increase in speed, a new navigation system, a star gazer, a capsule function.."

"Capsule function?" Virgo inquried.

"Man, you guys are from the old school. You telling me you don't know what a Capsule is?"

"...no." they all replied.

"Well, I'll show ya." she said as she walked towards the hatch. She pressed a square panal and in a puff of smoke the ship was gone. In it's place, lay a small capsule.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

"Neat huh?" Bulma said, igoring the curse. "If ya don't mind me asking, what are you all doing here? I thought the last time you were here, Vegeta nearly cut your throat open?" 

"Oh ya, yeah that he did" Saurin just kind of mumbled.

"We're here because it looks like the Lunars found out about Trunks."  
Virgo responded, "Now if you don't mind me asking, what did you mean when we first came in here? You said you thought we were Vegeta."

"That's terrible." she said thinking about what he said about Trunks. "What are you going to do about it?"

"We're going to Earth." Nexis replied.

"Yeah, but we gotta get there in a hurry, Vegeta gave of two weeks to find out what's going on." Ren added.

"Then ya may want to take these." Bulma said, giving them each a capsule. "There's a space pod in each capsule. They'll get ya there in no time! I also left some Saiya-jin fighting armor in your ship. It may come in handy."

"Wow, thanks!" Slayer smiled, holding the capsule, "This will save time alright! Thanks, Bulma!"

"Don't mention it. And to answer your question," she pointed at Virgo, "Vegeta's my husband."

"NO WAY!!!!" All the Renegades yelled. 

"But your ki's only 350! I always thought that Vegeta would marry an elite!" Virgo exclaimed.

"Yeah, well I love you too." she remarked, obliviously taking Virgo's comment as an insult. "But I don't think you have time to be asking me stupid questions! Now get out there and find out how the Earthlings found out about my son!!"

"Yes ma'am!"

The Renegades headed outside and released their capsules. 

"Ever flown in one of these before?" Virgo asked, approaching the ship pod.

"Nope," Ren replied, "but how hard could it be?"

The doors closed, and the space pods shot off into th sky. Their destination, Earth.

  


_Hey, this is Slayer! Man, this just keeps on getting weirder and weirder!   
First we land on Earth and find out there are seven large ki's! Then we find out that the Earth also received a threat from Vegeta too! What the hell is going on around here?!?! Do we find the son of Bardock? Wellll, I won't ruin the surprise, but maybe the title will. Next time, on Dragon Senshi G!_

PACK YOUR BAGS SENSHI, AND THE LEGEND OF SON GOKUH!!  
  
  
  
  



End file.
